


Bound to Happen

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha takes over planning Rocky and Adam's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyco_chick32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the Lets Get Gay Married comment fic meme on lj.

Adam groaned as he crawled under the covers and buried his face in Rocky’s shoulder. Rocky reached up and ran a hand through Adam’s hair as he asked drowsily, “Thought you didn’t want a nap?”

“I just got off the phone with Aisha,” Adam groaned again, “She’s taking over our wedding.”

Rocky’s eyes flew open and he groaned, “Great now I’m awake, when did this happen?”

Adam pushed up to look down at his fiancé, “This was bound to happen.”

“Do I want to know?”

“She wants a theme,” Adam frowned, “And we need to pick songs that Tanya and Kira can duet.”

“Did someone point out that Cassie sings too?” Rocky asked.

“If we include all the singers, then we have to include all the musicians too,” Adam pointed out, “She’s already trying to convince me that Dustin needs a sax solo.”

“Dustin plays sax?”

“Apparently.”

“Tanya and Kira singing together would be pretty,” Rocky smiled, “I haven’t ever heard Cassie, maybe we should ask Justin?”

Adam narrowed his eyes, “She wants me to write our vows.”

“You are the writer,” Rocky reasoned, “But I think I can come up with a way to expand on ‘I love you, spend the rest of your life with me’ and I think it might even be something that Aisha would approve.”

“She’s going to make us dance.”

“I think that’s standard,” Rocky smiled before he kissed the pout off Adam’s lips, “Don’t you want to dance with me?”

“You’re just going to let her take over, aren’t you?”

Rocky smiled and cupped his fiancé’s face, “You’re the one who said it was bound to happen and who are we to argue with Aisha? Especially when she’s agreeing to do our wedding planning for free.”


End file.
